Spy 3
by writer writing
Summary: Lois knows Clark's secret. They're starting a relationship. Things should be simple now, right? Sequel to Spy 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, I guess that proves it," Lois said, taking in the view of the Kent farm. Clark set her down. She blinked a couple of times, making sure the image didn't slip from her eyes like the Metropolis skyline had moments ago. Clark was a little nervous. She hadn't really said anything except "prove it", since he had told her his secret. She headed toward the Kent farm and he followed her. He had never heard Lois so quiet before and it worried him.

Once they were inside, she whirled around and said at last, "So I thought we might try that living together thing again. For real this time."

"Really? Are you sure you don't mind living with an alien?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "I'd love living with you and I don't think I really like that word, Smallville. Do you know what another definition for alien is? It can mean a being from another planet, but it can also mean somebody who doesn't belong or at least, feels that way, but you're a Kent for gosh sakes, not Kelly from Crapton."

He smiled. "That's Kal-El from Krypton."

"Whatever."

"I've been kind of fond of intergalactic traveler myself."

"I like it. My point is you might as well be from Earth, but I think it's great that you're not. I wouldn't change one thing about you even if I could."

"Not even one?" he asked.

"Well, maybe your fashion sense, but that's it, I swear."

He couldn't help, but laugh. She always made him laugh. "There were times I felt like an alien in both senses of the word, but you do make me feel like I belong."

She softly kissed him on the lips. "That's because you do."

"I thought you'd at least be a little surprised," Clark commented.

"I am, but this is Smallville. I've learned science fiction is a little less fiction and a lot more science. Plus, it's late."

He kissed her again and then gently pulled away from her. He was gone and then he was back again with a cardboard box. He was gone again and back again until all her stuff was there.

"Now that's some fast service. I think I could get very used to your powers," she said, flopping down on the couch, "but I think there's another power I want you to demonstrate again," moving her finger in a come-hither manner. Clark was more than willing to oblige.

They were just beginning to get comfortable when Clark heard someone pull in the drive. He tried to tear away, but Lois was strongly protesting. Then they both heard the car door slam. "Who is it?" Lois asked.

Clark did a quick x-ray out, "It's my mother."

"Your mother? What are we going to do? There's all these boxes lying around and oh no. Didn't you see her on your trips to the apartment?"

"Lois, I was moving at super speed. I don't exactly have the time to take in the scenery."

They heard the jingle as Martha got out her keys. Lois was starting to panic and Clark appeared to just be waiting to get caught in their compromising position. "Don't just stand there," she whispered harshly, "get off me and hide those boxes."

It snapped Clark out of his daze and he smiled at her. She was acting like they were teenagers, but she had a point. It had been a long night and he didn't feel like explaining everything tonight. He got the boxes out of sight. All except one that he overlooked. Lois tossed a nearby blanket over it and sat down on it, trying to look casual and hoping it looked like a new piece of furniture as Martha came through the door with her suitcase. She looked surprised to see Lois there, but it quickly changed into a warm smile.

"Here let me take that, Mom," Clark said, jumping up and taking her suitcase. "I didn't know you were coming home."

"I don't need an invitation in my own home, do I?" she asked teasingly.

"No, no. Of course, not. I'm just surprised."

"I'm only going to be here a week. I thought I'd spend a little time with my son. We haven't gotten to see a lot of each other lately. I'm so happy to see you, Lois."

"I'm happy to see you too, Mrs. Kent," Lois said awkwardly, feeling like she should stand up, but not wanting to leave the box unguarded.

"Well, I'm a little hungry. I think I'm going to whip up a snack. You two want anything?"

"We just ate a meal," Lois told her.

"At 3:17 in the morning?" Martha asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's a long story," Clark explained.

"A really long story," Lois emphasized.

She smiled at the both of them and then headed for the kitchen. As they both began to give sighs of relief, they heard her say, "Clark, you might want to get Lois unpacked, so she can get some sleep."

They looked at her retreating figure and then they looked at each other in sheer surprise.

Lois whispered, "Does your mother have spies hidden somewhere?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you go talk to your mom and find out what all she knows?" Lois asked him.

"Why don't you?"

"She's your mother."

"Why don't we find out together?" Clark reasoned.

They made their way into the kitchen. Martha was making a snack of crackers, cheese, and pepperoni. She looked up at them with a smile. "Did you all change your mind about the snack?"

"No," Clark answered her. It was a difficult subject to talk about with your parent, but he might as well come out with it. "So you don't mind Lois moving in with me?"

Still smiling, she got the milk out of the fridge. "Why should I mind? It's not like you two haven't lived together before. Granted you had chaperones the last time, but you're both responsible adults now, able to make your own decisions."

Lois looked visibly relieved, but Clark was just starting to get panicked.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, Mrs. Kent," Lois said, taking a seat across from Martha, "because Clark and I have something we want to tell you."

Clark had made his way behind his mother and he vigorously shook his head and mouthed no to Lois. He was even waving his arms. Lois stopped talking, but gave him a strange look. Martha turned around to see what he was doing. Clark ran his fingers through his hair to explain his raised arms. Martha looked at him strangely too.

"I think I'll have some crackers after all, Mom," he said, sitting down at the table with them.

She split her snack with him. "So what's on your minds?"

"Lois just wanted you to take Shelby with you when you go back to Washington," Clark told her.

Lois still didn't understand yet, but she covered for him. "Yeah, my allergies will thank you for it."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. My apartment doesn't allow pets."

"I'll just have to get my prescription filled I guess," Lois said.

Clark nervously bit into one of his crackers and a small silence descended. Then Clark tried to smoothly approach the subject. "So, uh, Kara and Lana lived here for awhile too."

Martha chuckled. "I know, Clark. I was here last Christmas, remember?"

"Right. I just--I guess I should have known you wouldn't mind Lois if you didn't mind them."

"Well, of course. I wouldn't mind Kara. She's your cousin," Martha told him. She reached over and felt his forehead. "Are you feeling alright, son?"

"I'm fine."

Lois had got to thinking at the mention of Kara. She looked at Clark and Clark sensing her question nodded to affirm that Kara was indeed his cousin.

"What about Lana?" Clark asked.

Martha's face seemed to get neutral, which wasn't really a neutral for her. "Again it was your choice, but you know I didn't exactly approve."

Clark swallowed hard. He knew it wasn't because his mom didn't like Lana. It was because his mom was somewhat old-fashioned in the sense that she didn't believe a man and woman should live together romantically unless they were married. Like he had told Lois once, his parents had missed the Woodstock phase. Living in Washington D.C. hadn't made her more liberally minded.

Lois now knew where Clark was coming from. It would have been different if Martha hadn't caught onto the fact that she was moving in, but she had.

"So how's work going?" Martha asked them. "Are you having fun working together?"

"Yeah," Clark answered, somewhat distracted. "If you'll excuse us, Mom, we're going to bed. Separately. We're going to separate beds. Obviously. Well, I'll be going to the couch actually."

"I am tired," Lois said, standing up.

"Goodnight, Clark. Goodnight, Lois."

"Goodnight," they echoed together.

Once they were in the other room, Lois asked, "How long are we going to keep our relationship a secret from her? How long can we keep a secret from her? You saw how quickly she figured out I was moving in."

Clark shrugged. "As long as we can."

"What when we send out wedding invitations?"

"That seems reasonable to me."

"Clark!"

"I'm kidding," he told her, glancing toward the kitchen and hoping his mother hadn't heard.

"I guess you're right though about holding off telling her until we're more committed. I don't want to incur the wrath of your mother either."

"Mom would lean more toward disappointment than anger."

"I know and that's worse," she said with a shudder. "It'll be just like old times, huh?" she said, taking her mind off the subject and looking pointedly at the couch.

He smiled, "Don't get too used to it. It's only for a week."

She smiled back at him, as she made her way upstairs, "Don't be so sure, Smallville."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Clark and Lois both slept in late the next morning, but when they got up, Martha was in the kitchen fixing their breakfast.

"Mmmh," Lois said, dropping into one of the kitchen chairs, "that smells really good. You have no idea how much I've missed your cooking. Jimmy usually handled the cooking when we didn't order out and believe you me, he's no gourmet chef, even if he's better than Chloe and I are. I'm so glad to be back here at the farm. Lucky for me, your skills seem to have rubbed off on Clark."

"Not that I can compete with you," Clark told his mom as he kissed her cheek and then he sat down next to Lois.

Martha smiled at their compliments as she put plates of blueberry pancakes in front of them. "It looks like a beautiful Saturday, even if it is a bit cold. I thought we might catch a movie today."

"A movie?" Clark asked.

"Well, you didn't think I was going to come all the way home and not spend some time with you, did you? Of course, you're invited too, Lois."

Lois peeked a glance at Clark. She didn't know if they could handle being in a dark movie theater together for over an hour and not be able to touch each other. She could tell Clark was thinking the same thing. "I think I'll pass, Mrs. Kent. I want to get settled in here. I've still got a lot of unpacking to do."

"Clark can help you get unpacked," Martha offered.

"No, really. I think you need some mother-son bonding time."

Martha nodded as she poured them some orange juice. "If you insist, dear."

"And I wouldn't want Smallville getting a peek at my underwear."

Clark choked on his pancakes. She hadn't said it the least bit suggestively. It even sounded like she was grossed out at the thought, but under the table, she had slid her finger on his thigh very suggestively. He was a bright red. Partly because his mom was still in the room and partly because it suddenly felt a little hot.

Martha didn't seem to catch on as she quickly brought Clark his orange juice. "Don't inhale your food," she gently scolded him, "and you won't get choked."

Lois had to take a sip of her own orange juice to keep from laughing.

Somebody knocked on the kitchen door. Martha had just sat down, so Clark got up and opened it. It was Jimmy and Chloe.

Jimmy started talking right away, "So how was last night?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Did you and Lois--"

"Lois is right here," Clark interrupted, "and the moving in went just fine." He looked a little paralyzed, unsure of whether to let them in or have them go home.

"We came over to ask if you guys want to go out with us," Chloe explained. "Sort of like a--"

"No," Lois interrupted, standing up and taking matters into to her own hands. "The last time we all hung out you stuck me with the bill, remember? No more free dinners for you."

"I don't--" Chloe started to say, as she made her way into the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw Clark's mother. "I--you remember, Jimmy, don't you?" she asked, switching gears. Jimmy had come in also. Martha and Jimmy said a polite hello and they shook hands. Jimmy still hadn't grasped the gravity of the situation at hand.

"I bet you're happy--" he started to say. Clark, Lois, and Chloe knew he was about to spill the beans about the new relationship.

Lois tightly latched onto Jimmy's arm and started pushing him toward the door. Jimmy was obviously confused and in pain. "We need to talk about those pictures that are supposed to accompany my story," she said and she slammed the kitchen door shut behind them. Clark and Chloe were left to cover with Martha.

"Ow," Jimmy said, once they were outside and holding the tender spot she had left on his upper arm, he asked, "What pictures are you talking about? The last pictures I took for you was at the nursing home. Did you want copies?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "It's not about pictures. It's about Clark's mom."

Now he was really confused. "What about her?"

"She doesn't approve of non-married people living together in a romantic capacity."

"Oh," he said, realization dawning in his eyes.

"So keep your mouth shut and I think Chloe's caught on, but just in case, remind her no telling Mrs. Kent about our relationship until we give the okay. Mrs. Kent knows I'm moving in with Clark, but that's it."

"Gotcha," Jimmy said, giving her a thumbs up and following her back inside.

Martha was asking Chloe about her new job.

"Oh, it's a nice change," Chloe answered. "I'm enjoying it actually."

"And you're still living at the Talon?" Martha further inquired.

"Yeah," Chloe said, smiling at Jimmy, "with my--"

Jimmy cleared his throat, "We'd better get going, Chlo."

Lois rolled her eyes. Something she seemed to do a lot of around Jimmy. She hadn't meant that he had to hide he was living with his girlfriend. Martha already knew. She'd just been making conversation with Chloe. Chloe was baffled by Jimmy's decision to leave, but she left with him not questioning it, at least not in front of Martha.

After breakfast, Clark and Martha left for their movie, leaving Lois alone at the farm. They'd probably grab something to eat while they were out too and make a day of it. She took to unpacking her stuff in Clark's room. She couldn't help, but smile. She couldn't wait to see Clark's reaction at the redecorating she was going to do and just the unpacking was making her happy. It drove home the fact that she was going to be living with him. It would be an adventure with their newfound feelings, but it probably wouldn't be a lot different in other respects. They were still likely to be fighting over bathroom time and control of the remote. She chuckled to herself. Some things change and some things never change.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Martha woke them up early the next day. Lois was groggy and somewhat grouchy, but she got up for Martha's sake. She wasn't used to waking up at the Kent farm yet. It still took her a few moments to get her bearings but once she did, she realized how real everything was and it made her smile, especially at the perfect blend of their things that she had created in the room. Clark had liked the blend too.

Lois dragged herself into the kitchen, each step felt like a major accomplishment. Climbing Mt. Everest couldn't be any harder. Clark and Martha looked cheerful and energetic already. They were morning people. Being surrounded by morning people never helped the grouchiness factor. She propped her head up with one hand, waiting for the reason they were up so early. Martha set a cup of coffee in front of her and she greedily took the caffeine that would make her feel alive.

"So why'd you wake us up?" Clark asked his mom.

Martha looked at him, surprised. "It's Sunday." Then she stared at him pointedly. "You still go to church, don't you?"

Clark became red and started to stutter. For someone who carried the secret around that he was a being from another planet, he was a terrible liar. Lois wondered how he possibly thought they could keep a secret from his mom for the entire week. It was by sheer dumb luck thus far.

"I--I--it was--I mean--I've been to church recently," Clark got out at last.

"How recently?"

Clark gave up. The minister would likely give it away anyway by saying something like, "it's been a long time."

"Not since last Christmas when I went with you," he told her apologetically.

Lois felt sorry for him. It wasn't really his fault. He led a pretty busy life. There was always a meteor freak or something to get in the way of a simple thing like attending church and once you got out of the habit of something, it was hard to get back in the habit. "I haven't been to church in 3 years, since the last time I went with you guys," she said, hoping to take some of the pressure off of Clark. She could testify to a busy life too. Of course, she had more opportunities to attend than Clark. She didn't have to rescue everybody all the time. Her biggest problem was that she much preferred to sleep in on Sunday mornings and she felt out of place if she wasn't with the Kents.

"I think it'd be a lovely way for us to spend some more quality time together if we all went," Martha said kindly, "but of course, I don't want to force you to go if you don't want to."

If it had ever entered Lois' mind not to go, it didn't now. Martha Kent had a way that made you feel like you were kicking a puppy if you refused her, not that she made people feel that way on purpose. Lois was already up anyway. Clark obviously felt the same way and it wouldn't be too bad. It'd remind her of the old days when she went with Mr. and Mrs. Kent and of course, Clark. She missed those days sometimes, particularly because those old days included Mr. Kent.

An hour later, they pulled up to the little white church. They had arrived early. While Martha started making conversation with other early arrivers, Clark motioned for Lois to follow him and they took off to another part of the church.

"What are we doing?" Lois asked.

"We didn't get a chance to be alone together yesterday, so I thought we'd take the opportunity now."

He opened a door and pulled her inside the room. Lois' eyes widened. "Your church has a pool? I never knew that. That's what I call service."

He laughed and put a finger over his lips. He whispered and pointed to the latched cupboard-looking window, "The sanctuary is just out there. It's not a pool. It's a baptismal pit for people getting baptized."

"Oh, I always wondered what was behind here," she whispered back.

He smiled at her again and then started to lean in to kiss her.

"Isn't this kind of sacrilegious?" Lois asked uncomfortably.

"Afraid we'll get struck by lightening?" Clark joked.

Lois frowned at him.

" Relax. 'Be fruitful and multiply.' We're just working on fulfilling a commandment."

"Are you seriously quoting scripture to justify this?" she asked, trying to keep her frown, but grinning instead.

They were in each other's arms before Clark could quote anything else and kissing passionately, making up for the past 24 hours of having to hide their romance.

However, before too long the door came swinging open. It threw Clark and Lois off balance and they went splashing into the pit. They quickly struggled to their feet and looked to see who their intruders were. It was the minister himself with an 11 year old boy.

The minister was desperately trying to cover up his smile. "I'm showing Kevin where he's getting baptized today and how it's going to work."

Lois quickly covered, "I'm Catholic and I've never seen a baptismal pit. We don't need them because we're sprinkled as babies. The most we need is a bowl. Clark was just showing it to me," Lois explained, which was sort of the truth. Her mother had taken her and Lucy to mass when they were little, but her father hadn't continued their religious instruction after she died.

"You'll get to see a baptism today," the minister told her, the amusement still thick in his voice. Kevin was just staring at them curiously.

Clark and Lois looked down at themselves. They were soaking wet and both wondering how they were going to go back to the sanctuary in that condition and better yet how they would explain to Martha.

"You can change into the choir robes," the minister told them. "There's also some pageant clothes in the basement, but I'd go with the choir robes. You can bring them back next Sunday."

Clark and Lois hurried to the room where the choir robes were kept.

"I don't think I've ever been so humiliated," Lois told Clark.

"Don't worry. I've known Pastor Mike, since I was a kid. He's a nice guy. And I think you've been more humiliated than this. What about when you thought there was an intruder and--"

"That's enough. We're in church," she whispered. "What if someone hears you?"

He smiled. She passed him a red robe and got one for herself.

"We'd better get changed separately," she told him.

"Church has turned you into quite the proper young lady," he teased.

She glared. "I just don't want a bunch of busybodies gossiping about us. That's all."

They changed into the choir robes and made their way into the sanctuary. The church was full and they self-consciously took a seat on each side of Martha. It was best not to be next to each other considering the circumstances. Martha looked at their choir robes and partially wet hair inquisitively.

"Clark, pushed me into the baptismal pit," she accusingly pointed at Clark. "He said he just wanted to show me the pit, but he tried to drown me. Luckily, I took him with me."

Clark was completely taken off guard as his mom turned to face him, but he quickly found his voice. "She's lying, Mom. I mean I was showing her the baptismal pit, but she tripped and pulled me in."

Martha simply shook her head. Clark had to restrain a laugh when he saw Lois lift her eyes toward the ceiling, expecting lightening to come down.

Mrs. Swift, a middle aged lady who was one of the busybodies Lois had been referring to earlier, hurried in and sat on their pew. She looked closely at them when she saw Clark and Lois' choir robes.

"We're thinking about joining the choir," Lois snapped.

The minister swung the window open ready to baptize Kevin, saving them from any further explanations.

On the way home, Clark and Lois felt like Martha was looking at them, but every time they snuck a peek at her, her eyes were on the road.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Lois was being shaken and her name was being called over and over. She tried to ignore it, but at last she gave up and opened her eyes. Clark was standing over her and it was still dark. Suddenly she was very awake.

"Clark, you can't be in here!" she whispered loudly. "It's the middle of the night," with a glance at the alarm clock that read 1:32 a.m. "and your mother's in the next room."

Clark smiled. "Don't worry. I have a valid excuse for being in here. We have to go into work."

Lois looked at the clock again and threw the blanket back over her head. He pulled it back off. "Come on you know it's not a 9-5 job and just think, this could be the story that gets you a Pulitzer or at least upstairs."

She groaned, but got up and met him downstairs 5 minutes later. She had gotten very tired again; she hadn't recovered from Sunday. She wasn't put together very well in her sleepy attempt at getting ready. Some of the buttons on her shirt were in the wrong holes and it didn't look like her hair had been brushed. It was in a very sloppy ponytail.

"Don't get me wrong," he smiled at her. "You look cute, but I doubt you want to make an appearance at the office like that."

She mumbled something unintelligible.

Still smiling, he unbuttoned her shirt for her and buttoned it back up.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd be turned on right now," Lois said, her eyelids half closed.

"Maybe this will turn you on. I mean wake you up," he said, handing her a paper cup filled with coffee.

She took a sip and her eyes flew open as she looked at the cup in her hand and said in disbelief, "Is this from the coffee shop in Metropolis that I like?"

He nodded. "I got it for you while you were getting ready."

"Oh, right," she said, her eyes going back to their droopy state. "I forgot."

He opened the front door for her. "How do you forget that your boyfriend is a super powered alie--intergalactic traveler?" he changed when he got a glare from Lois.

"Things slip your mind when you have to get up before the chickens do," she shot back. Then she stopped in the doorway. "Wait a minute. How did they know to contact me here? Did you tell them I was living here now?" she demanded.

"First of all, when you change your address, you have to let your workplace know and second of all, no I didn't. Tess knew somehow."

"That woman gives me the willies, but of course, she would if she's Lex's second in command. I was hoping to put it off the moving thing for a little while because I know she's going to say something snide about it or just grin her wicked, knowing smile, the one that makes you want to slap her."

"Believe me. I know what you mean."

Lois sighed as Clark scooped her up and she asked unenthusiastically, "So what's this important story that we're supposed to be covering?"

He didn't answer until he was sitting her down next to the Daily Planet Building, which had only been a matter of seconds. "Apparently the mayor's been shot."

"Oh, that is good news," Lois said.

Clark looked at her surprised.

"Not good news for the mayor, of course, but a good front pager. Did she tell you anything else?"

"No, I guess she'll tell us more inside."

Clark and Lois went into Tess' office where she was waiting for them. She smiled the wicked, knowing smile that Lois had predicted. "Well, well, if it isn't my two favorite reporters who live together now. How sweet and convenient."

"Cut the crap and let's get down to business," Lois said. "Where's everyone else? Are we the only ones covering this?"

"You're the only ones writing it," she slid a paper with notes to the other end of the desk. "I sent Reed down to the mayor's office and Jackson down to the hospital to keep an eye on his condition. I want you two to write up the actual article and man the phone for any additional information they send you. You two live too far away to be any help when I need a reporter to go somewhere local. You might what to consider leaving that little farm behind and moving to the city."

Lois looked like she wanted to make a snarky comeback, but instead she read over the notes. Clark was reading them over her shoulder. "This looks like a pretty open and shut case," Lois commented. "Politician stays late at office with secretary, wife finds out and shoots him. Whether he lives or not is the only angle to this story. Why did you need the both of us to write it?"

"Well, I didn't really," Tess answered. "I just wanted Clark. He has impeccable grammar skills and saves a lot of time in the editing department. You could learn from him, Lane," Lois snuck Clark a dirty look and he responded by grinning back at her. "I just figured since you were there, you might as well help. I've noticed the number of sold copies seems to go up when you two work on a story together. Don't go downstairs for this. I don't want to waste any time. You two can use Jackson's computer, and they'll call you on Jackson's phone too.

Tess stayed in her office and Clark and Lois took a seat at Jackson's computer. They started the article, but they had to wait on the mayor's condition to finish it. Clark had to admit that Lois was very patient during the first half hour of waiting. Then she started clicking around on the computer.

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, snooping. It's what every good reporter does."

"Well, stop it. Jackson's computer isn't a story."

She sighed. "How did I get stuck with a goody-goody-two-shoes?"

He smiled. "The laws of nature. Somebody has to keep an eye on you and I'm the only one up for the job."

"How about we make Jackson a funny wallpaper or screensaver?"

Clark shook his head sternly.

Lois threw herself back in the chair. "Fine. Let's just sit here and be bored."

"I'd offer to keep you entertained, but Tess--"

"I know, I know."

"Can't you play alien invaders or whatever it is you play on the computer?"

She brightened and patted his knee. "Then there are times when I know why I'm stuck with you."

Clark smiled as he watched Lois play. She was amusing to watch with her shouts of "die" and "take that". She got into her games. Tess poked her head out one time to see what all the yelling was about. She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and closed the door again, tighter this time.

Around 5:30 a.m. the report finally came in. The mayor had survived the surgery. Lois gave a satisfied click of the mouse as she hit print and then laid back to rest. Tess had gone downstairs for a bit to check on something, so they only had to wait for her to come back. "I'm exhausted and I'm a mess," she said, feeling her hair. "I need to go home and sleep."

He felt her hair too and then ran his hand down her cheek. "You're a beautiful mess."

She took his hand in hers and kissed it. "Don't start what you can't finish, Kent. Tess is liable to come back any minute."

He pulled her into his lap. "Haven't you heard of stolen moments. The danger only makes it all the more fun."

She smiled. "You're starting to sound like me," and then she leaned down to kiss him, but before she made it to his lips, she swiftly and gently found herself on the floor. She made a noise that sounded something like a growl and then looked toward the elevator, expecting to see Tess step off, but it was Clark's mother instead.

Martha was bringing a paper bag. Lois quickly peered under the desk. "Yes," she whispered, victoriously. Jackson had a pencil under his desk. She stood up wiping the dust off her pencil and the back of her pants. "I was getting this pencil. It rolled under the desk."

"Of course, it did," Martha said warmly. Lois looked at Clark, who didn't make eye contact with her and then she looked back at Martha, who was pulling breakfast out of the bag. Lois couldn't tell if Martha meant what she said or if she was humoring Lois, but if she was only humoring Lois, wouldn't she say something about it? She looked back at Clark. He didn't seem suspicious and he should know his own mother. "I hope you don't mind," Martha continued, "but I haven't gotten a chance to see you two at your workplace."

"Of course not," Clark said, taking a muffin, "but we work normally work in the basement."

"That's what the security guard said," she smiled, "but I'm sure you'll both be up here before you know it."

Lois relaxed and took a muffin. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

"I have one question though," Martha said. "How did you two get here without the truck or Lois' car?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"That's an interesting question," Lois said.

"With an interesting answer," Clark said, desperately trying to think of that answer.

"We took a taxi," Lois quickly filled in.

"Why'd you take a taxi to the Planet when you could have taken one of your vehicles?" Martha asked.

There was no denying Martha Kent was a sharp lady.

"We didn't have enough gas," Clark answered.

Lois had to admit it wasn't a bad reply. If they could just work on the blush that appeared when he was lying to his mother.

Martha stopped unpacking the bag and turned around to face them directly. "I'm trying to give you two an opportunity to come clean on your own," she gave them a few moments to say something and then she said, "I know."

Clark and even Lois had been rendered speechless.

"What I don't know is why you want to keep it a secret from me," Martha continued.

"Well, we weren't sure how you'd take it," Clark said nervously.

"For the record, I wanted to tell you from the beginning," Lois interjected.

Clark shot her a look of annoyance. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think it's great that Lois knows your secret," Martha told Clark and with a smile directed toward Lois, she said "If there's one person on this planet that's capable of handling your secret responsibly, I think it's Lois." After giving that comment a chance to sink in, she asked, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Clark and Lois looked at each other. Was it possible she still didn't know about their newfound relationship?

Clark treaded cautiously, "What else would there be to tell you, Mom? I think my secret takes the cake."

"How did you find out, Lois?" Martha asked curiously. "It wasn't because your cars were out of gas, was it?"

Clark beat her to the answer, "Well, we've been friends for awhile now. I just thought it was time to tell her. Good friends shouldn't have secrets like that."

"Thank you, Lois," Martha told Clark with a twinkle in her eye and then she gave them their napkins.

Lois didn't know whether to be relieved that Martha didn't know the bigger secret or disappointed that it hadn't all been laid on the table. Lying to Clark's mother was neither easy, nor comfortable. It was strange, because she could lie to her own parent all day long.

Tess came back onto the floor and introduced herself to Martha and then told Clark and Lois they could go home and get some sleep. Clark, Lois, and Martha got into the elevator. Clark and Lois sighed audible breaths of relief when the door shut. They had been afraid Tess would say something revealing in front of Martha.

"Something tells me you two don't like your boss," Martha said.

"She's a female version of Lex," Lois responded.

Clark smiled. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"It's just that you know she's up to something no good," Lois continued, "but you just can't catch her red-handed, at least not in a way that's going to hold up in court. She must have had lessons from Lex."

"She doesn't seem to be a pleasant person to work for," Martha said sympathetically.

"She has no idea what she's doing," Lois said, venting. "She's has no experience on a paper. She's interested in the Planet because Lex was and her total lack of knowledge is making sales drop. If we don't get a real newspaperman or woman as editor soon, I don't think the Planet's going to be one of the world's leading paper's much longer."

They rode back home with Martha. When they got there, Lois was still venting about Tess. "Did you know she just drops by the farm whenever she wants? Who does that? She's not a friend, she's not even an okay boss. Of course, she did give me a raise out of the blue, and not that I'm complaining because it saved me from moving onto the farm ironically, but--"

Clark looked at his mom apologetically. "She gets like this when she's tired. She can't shut up," he started leading her upstairs.

Martha smiled.

"I'm tired, not deaf, Smallville. Your mother needs to know Tess is a crazy stalker, so she'll be prepared."

Clark nodded reassuringly, as he continued pushing her up the stairs.

"Lois?" Martha called. They both stopped on the stairs. "I really am happy that you know about Clark's powers and heritage and I know I've told you this before, but I think of you as a daughter. You're more a part of the family than ever now and healthy families can tell each other anything because there's a bond that's strong enough to keep them together. So if you ever want or need to talk, remember that I'm ready to listen."

Lois smiled back at her. Part of the reason she had been rambling on was because she was nervous. Nervous that the lie would change her relationship with Martha, but she felt reassured now and more guilty than ever for hiding the truth from Martha.

As if afraid that Martha was starting to melt Lois' resolve, and she was, Clark hurried her up the stairs. He looked back at his mother, but she had already left the room. He counted on his fingers. 3 more full days until his mother had to be back in Washington. If they could just make it 3 more days.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

After work on Tuesday, Martha had a surprise for Clark and Lois. "I got you all dates."

Their faces scrunched into utter confusions. "W--why?" Clark asked, managing to utter the one syllable question. He heard Lois' heartbeat pick up, "D--dates?" she had picked up Clark's stutter. Was it his imagination or were their lying skills getting worse with time. Lois had told him last night that she wasn't so sure that his mom didn't know. Clark thought it was just her guilty conscience talking. He wouldn't mind telling his mother if Lois lived across town or at least next door. He was holding onto a thread of hope that she wouldn't find out, however thin that thread might be.

"I forgot to tell you? I decided to throw a little political function right here in Smallville tonight. I know it's not usually necessary to increase popularity in your own hometown. I just want to let my friends and acquaintances know I haven't gotten too big or ungrateful by becoming a U.S. senator."

"I'm sure they know that already, but it couldn't hurt when reelection time rolls around," Lois said. "Smart, Mrs. Kent. Want us to do a piece for the paper?"

"No," Martha replied with a smile. "I just want to see you kids have fun. That's why I got you dates."

"Thanks," Lois said trying to make it sound genuine, but the look on her face said she was about to swallow cod liver oil.

Clark didn't say anything, but the look on his face showed he was very uncomfortable with the idea.

"They'll be here in less than an hour, so you two better get ready," Martha was already ready in a black evening gown and pearls.

They had no choice, but to comply or tell the truth. They chose to comply.

---

Their dates made it right on time. Clark's date was a curly, voluptuous blonde with an eager smile on her face. Lois' date was tall and handsome enough, but looked very uninteresting and somber.

Martha made the introductions. "Clark, this is Candy. She's the daughter of one my friends in Washington. She's attending Metropolis University. Lois, this is Ernest. He's been handling my taxes the past couple of years."

"Pleased to meet you," Clark said politely to Candy and offered his hand, but he lacked any warmth that could be considered interest by his date.

Candy, however, didn't detect the disinterest and instead of merely shaking his hand, she linked her arm through his arm and dragged him outside.

Lois was about to say something, but Ernest was in her path. Lois tried to offer him a smile because Martha was watching her carefully, but it came out more of a sneer. "We can take my car," Ernest said.

Lois looked at Martha again. Martha was doing nothing to hide that she was watching them. Lois sighed and said very unenthusiastically, "Wonderful."

---

The party was at the Talon. There were a lot of friendly familiar faces in the room. One familiar, but unfriendly face was Tess. They had no idea how she managed to snaggle an invitation, but she didn't appear to be up to anything. She was simply socializing with a couple of other local bigwigs.

By the time Lois had arrived with Ernest, she was ready to bang her head into the wall repeatedly for as long as it took to block out the endless droning about taxes.

Clark, on the other hand, wasn't bored in the least. His date was frisky and he had to keep ducking and shirking her moves which only seemed to make her more determined.

The night progressed very slowly for both Clark and Lois. At one point from across the room, Clark and Lois were finally able to communicate. They desperately needed a break away from their dates. Lois moved her eyes toward the door of the apartment. Clark gave a smile of agreement. They managed to slip away from their dates amid all the dancing and dimmed lights and up to Chloe and Jimmy's apartment. Lois still had the key. They both let out heavy sighs of relief when the door was shut behind them. Chloe and Jimmy weren't home.

"You don't know what a terrible night I've had. Candy--"

"I don't want to hear it, Smallville. At least you have the super speed to dodge that woman. I on the other hand haven't been able to shake Ernest all night. If I never hear another word about income tax and sales tax or any other kind of tax, I'll die a happy woman."

"I can't use super speed in a case like this."

"So then you haven't been dodging that tramp?" she asked with a dangerous look.

"Oh, no. I've managed to dodge her," he assured her. "Just at regular human speed."

"How long does this thing last?" she cried, throwing herself back against the door and sinking to the ground.

Clark sunk with her. "Too long."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Their eyes widened. It was surely one of their dates come to get them.

"Clark, Lois, it's me."

Me was Martha Kent. They didn't answer. They didn't even breathe.

"I know you're in there. Ernest and Candy are with me too. They're looking for you." The knob began to turn. In their haste into their refuge, they'd forgotten to lock the door. They scrambled to their feet, but Martha had opened the door before Clark could whisk them away. "The party still has 2 hours," she told them, smiling. "I'm also doing some political things around Metropolis tomorrow and you all get to come along. Tess told me she wants you two on the story. I've invited your dates to come along. "

Clark looked at Candy who wiggled her eyes suggestively at spending the day together. Lois looked at Ernest, who did nothing, but she couldn't begin to imagine tomorrow's conversations on taxes.

"We're seeing each other!" Clark and Lois yelled out simultaneously.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Martha smiled and then they both knew. Martha had known it all along.

"This whole night was a setup, wasn't it, Mrs. Kent?" Lois asked. She couldn't hide the awe in her voice at just how clever the lady in front of them was.

The twinkle in Mrs. Kent's eyes answered that one. "Ernest and Candy helped. Only they're names aren't really Ernest and Candy."

"You mean they're not real?" Clark asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course they're real, dear, but they're actors from the Granville Playhouse."

Ernest and Candy demeanor had changed completely. Candy seemed much more subdued and nice. Ernest seemed much more lively with a good sense of humor.

"We thought it would be such fun that we couldn't say no," said 'Candy'.

"And we got paid for it and the money doesn't have to be taxed," 'Ernest' said jokingly.

They reintroduced themselves. Candy was an Amy and Ernest was a Cole. The false names had provided an extra touch to their characters. They politely excused themselves and went back downstairs. They appeared to be a couple. Lois was even more impressed. Not only had Martha gotten the both of them their perfect anti-date, boredom was something she couldn't stand and for Clark it was promiscuity, but to be extra cautious she had made sure the actors would have no interest in them and decide not to act after all. She was clever beyond words.

"I'd say we have a lot to talk about, wouldn't you?" Martha asked, closing the door behind Ernest/Cole and Candy/Amy.

They all gathered around the table for what they knew was going to be a long talk.

"First of all," Martha began, "I just want you to know how happy I am for you two. I couldn't be happier and I think you'll find you're the perfect complements to each other's personality, but I think you already know that. I can also see that you're both deeply in love. I just wish you would have told me without having to coerce you into it."

Both Clark and Lois smiled at her acceptance, reddened from not having told her sooner, and mumbled an apology.

Lois got up the courage to ask, "When did you find out?"

"Honestly?" Martha said. "I think I first suspected there was something going on when I was taking towels to the bathroom and found you in there together."

They both looked confused. She was referring to the first time she had ever really seen them together.

"You mean you didn't believe me?" Clark asked. "I promise you, Mom, they were separate showers. We didn't like each other like that back then. Really."

"I know that, but I also know that you wouldn't have been so eager to hide that she was in there if you utterly despised her and that Lois wouldn't have been so eager to embarrass you and get you into trouble. Some people may have been fooled into thinking it was a sister/brother kind of thing at first, but I saw two people who knew just how to hit the other's buttons and enjoy it. Fighting is a good way to hide what you're really feeling, especially to other people. I think you've tested that theory out a lot lately. People that don't like each other, don't spend time together, they avoid each other. But if you're talking about when you officially became a couple, I think I knew it when Clark made a point to emphasize you were sleeping in separate places."

"Great going, Smallville," Lois said, hitting him, jokingly.

"I guess we better be heading back downstairs, Mom, before they send out a search party. You are the host after all."

"Nice try, son. I want to talk about you and Lois living together."

"Is this a mother-son moment?" Lois asked.

"No," Martha responded. "It's a mother-son-daughter moment. I care about you both. That's why I don't want to see you doing something you might regret later. It's going to be hard to hear, but I think you have to hear it, and please know the choice is really up to you. I can't make you do anything. You're adults. I just want to make sure you have all the facts before you choose."

Clark shifted his eyes downward knowing exactly where this conversation was heading and Lois took a deep breath to prepare herself for it.

"Living together is a big step. It takes just as much commitment as marriage in a lot of ways. You're doing everything, but saving yourself the cost of a wedding and a possible divorce."

"We do plan on getting married someday," Clark assured her.

"We do?" Lois asked, surprised.

Clark looked at her full of concern, "Don't we?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure how I feel about the whole idea of marriage. It does take commitment, ideally a lifetime of it and I can only concentrate one day at a time. I know today I love you and you love me. I want that to last, but I don't know what tomorrow holds, Clark. I'm still focused on building a career, marriage can take away from that."

"I know you're both excited about being together. I'm excited too, but you seem to be rushing things. How long have you been an official couple?" Martha asked, breaking the awkward tension that had settled.

"A few days," Clark said, starting to understand where his mom might be coming from.

"If you live together and I know you don't want to hear this from me, but the potential is there to have children. You don't know how well protection is going to work in your unique set of circumstances. If you decided to live together in abstinence, the temptation would be there daily and when you've truly found the one, the temptation shoots way up there. Much harder than it would have been with your previous experiences. I don't think I would be mistaken in saying that you aren't ready for children, would I?"

They shook their heads in perfect agreement on this one.

"Lois, dear, you've said your relationships don't last very long. Clark, honey, yours lasted too long. Maybe there's a happy medium in there somewhere. Take it slow, but not too slow."

Lois looked at Clark with a small smile. "I think it would be kind of fun if we did things the old-fashioned way. I haven't had much of a chance to live on my own before and neither have you. If we move to Metropolis like Tess suggested, we'd get more chances for better stories. It'd also be nice to visit each other's apartments and go out on dates after work. Instead of going straight to living together."

Clark agreed, "and it would only serve to make our marriage all the more special if that's even possible. If and when that happens," he added for Lois' sake. He looked to his mom and smiled, "You win."

She smiled back. "I'm proud of you both. I think you made the right decision. I have a little surprise for you."

"Not another surprise," Clark said, worried.

Lois grimaced. "Our last surprise wasn't so great," she said, talking about their dates.

"You'll like this one, I promise, " she said reassuringly. "I made a few phone calls and I managed to find someone who made such a tempting offer to Tess that she sold the Daily Planet."

"Wow, that is great, Mrs. Kent," Lois said stunned, but happy.

"Yes, it is and I made sure he would put in an editor with a real background in the newspaper business, Perry White."

"That's a wonderful surprise, Mom."

"Consider it a gift to my new favorite couple. Now we really had better get back downstairs."

Clark had one more question for his mother. He asked partly teasing, but mostly serious, "Are you sure that you didn't just spy and overhear the whole thing about us and the powers?"

Martha laughed and put an arm around each of them as they headed for the door, "Honey, I don't need to spy. I'm a mother."

The End


End file.
